Nothing but the ride
by wolverinelover2697
Summary: It's a roman fanfiction about him and the girl he loves but can't have because she's hiding things from him. It's AUish so fair warning
1. Chapter 1

Okay this my own original fast and furious fanfiction. You guys should know who I own and who I don't so yeah. This is also AU ish.

Brian's POV

I saw Rome get up and walk out to the backyard and I followed him. I knew what I'd see if he was facing me, a man with a broken and pained look in his eyes.

"Thinking about her again?" I asked even though I already knew the answer to that question.

"I always am B," was his reply. I sighed, I hated seeing my best friend in pain. I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He still didn't turn to me so I dropped it.

"Rome we can go look for her if you want to?" I told him. It was the only thing I could think of that would take away his pain was if we found her.

"I don't know what to do if we did find her," he said. "What if she found someone else? What if she's happily married with kids and I come along and she slams the door in my face? What if she's a...um...a...NUN!"

"Really rome? A nun? Don't you need to be pure to be a nun?" I asked.

"How do you know she's not?" He asked.

"The fact that she was your girl." I said laughing.

"Okay you're right bout that but still?" He asked finally turning to me.

"Rome she was the love of your life and you were her. I don't think she found anyone else." I told him honestly.

"If that was true then why did she lave me without even a goodbye?" He asked. I didn't have an answer to that because I always wondered the same thing. We went to her house one day and her mom told us that she just ran away. No letter, no phone call to Rome or me, just nothing. When she left it tore Rome up. It was the only time that I have ever seen Rome cry and I've known him most of my life. I don't blame him either he absoultely loved her and even though they were still teenagers he was planning on proposing to her the next day.

"I really don't know Rome." I told him.

"I miss her Bri." He said.

"Yeah I do too." I said. He just sighed and looked at me with a fake smile on his face.

"Go back to Mia," He told me. "I'll be fine." I knew that he really just wanted to be left alone. So I just nodded and went inside.

"Is he okay?" Mia asked me when I got back in to the living room where everyone was in.

"Yeah he's fine," I said. "Hey Jesse can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." He said while sitting up from his position on the floor.

"I need you to look up someone for me. I need you to find out everything that you can about this person." I told him.

"Yeah easy just give me a name." He said reaching for his laptop.

"Kassandra Richardson."

Tell me what ya think. If I get at least two comments I will upload the next chapter which I already have done. Thanks for reading I know it's a bit boring but it will get better and this is almost the only chapter where it's Brian's POV.


	2. Chapter 2

I got two reviews so I'm uploading this.

Second chapter

Rome's POV

Brian went inside and I sat down in one of the chairs that are out are out here. I kept thinking about when me and Bri were kids. Bri, Kazzy, and I were the best of friends and from the age of 7 and up I was in love with Kazzy. Bri knew this too because I made it pretty obvious to everyone besides Kazzy of course. I made sure that any other guy that came within looking distance of her knew she was mine and only mine. I guess she passed it off as me trying to be an over-protective brother.

When she hit the age of 15 this guy was so stupid as to go against my warnings and ask her out. To say I was pissed would be an understatement. Brian actually had to keep me from bashing the guys head in. When she asked what the hell was wrong with me I told her that I was in love with her. I was shocked beyond belief when she said that she was in love with me too. That was the night we shared our frist kiss.

After that we were barely apart I loved her more and more as each day passed. After around two years I knew I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life so I planned on asking her to marry me. The day that I planned to ask her was also the day that she left. I never knew what I did wrong to make her leave me. I thought maybe her mom and stepdad did something to make her run away but she always told me that if she ran away from her mom she'd come to me.

Her mom and her always had problems with each other but it got even worse after her mom married Bill and after Kazzy's dad died. I didn't like her living with her mom for two reasons. The first is that she just hated it and I didn't like her being upset in anyway and the second reason is I didn't trust her stepdad around her. He was and probably still is a drunk and I was always afraid of him hurting her. I cried for the frist time in front of someone that day. Thank god the person was Brian. After she left I blamed it on myself and then I got into trouble so I ended up in prison for a while.

I came back to the persent and sighed. Well at least I have Bri back and he gave me a family something that I haven't had in a while. I really do consider these people my family Bri, Mia, Dom, Letty, Leon, Jesse, and even Vince. Also Han but he went back to tokyo so we dont see him much.

I got up from the bench and went inside everyone was watching the movie. Well besides for Jesse anyways, he's playing on his computer like usual. I sat down next to Leon on the floor and started to watch the movie too but I soon fell asleep.

~Next day

I woke up with a start because Leon decided that he wanted to fall off the couch in his sleep and land right on top of me too.

"Get off of me you god damn bastard!" I yelled at him sucessfully waking everyone else up because of it. When they saw him lying on top of me they busted out laughing. Leon woke up and rolled off of me with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Sorry," He said.

"Whatever and ya'll shut up." I yelled the last part at the others.

"Come on Rome you have to admit it was funny." Dom said to me.

"You weren't the one that had his fat ass on you." I said back.

"HEY!" Leon exclaimed.

"It's true." I told him.

"Whatever so Dom are we racing tonight?" Leon said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah there's this new racer and I heard he's really good like our level good." Dom said.

"Cool I wanna meet him." Bri said. After we finished talking we went to the garage. We spent the day there then went back home to get ready for the races. I love going to the races and was excited for tonight. I really wanted to meet this racer guy too because if he's as good as Dom says we might be getting a new family member. I loved having a family especially since my own wasn't that great. We'll just have to see how it goes tonight.

Hey sorry I know this chapter wasn't that great but I was just trying to get some back ground info in. Like Rome and Kazzy's relationship and him blaming himself for her leaving the next chapter will be better promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roman's POV

When we were ready we headed down to the living room to wait for the others that were still getting ready. When we were all in the living room finally we figured out who was riding with who and who was racing tonight.

We went with Dom and I racing tonight and then the others were watching. Bri and Mia were riding in the same car obviously and so was Dom and Letty. Vince and Leon were riding together in Vince's car and Jesse was riding in mine. When we reached the race everyone got out of the way of our cars like we were royality which we kinda were. Dom and I headed over to Hector and gave him our money then we got in our cars and lined up waiting for the race to start. I was on the very end with Dom on the other side of me and one of Hector's guys on the other side of him. I couldn't see who was in the last car but I knew it was the new guy. As soon as the racer chaser said go we all took off. Dom was of course in the lead but I wasn't to far behind him and neither was the new guy. At the last second the new guy whipped up next to Dom and they tied at the finsh line me only a few seconds behind. Wow this guy must be good if he can tie with Dom. I got out of my car and went up to Dom.

"You weren't kidding when you said he was good." I said.

"Nope not one bit." He said.

"Is he gonna become part of the team?" I asked.

"Depends on him saying yes or not." He told me.

"Well I hope he does because Brian can't even tie with you and this guy just did." I told him.

"Don't let Brian hear you say that." He laughed.

"Don't let me hear you say what?" Brian asked as he came up beside me.

"Nothing." I said.

"Okay..." He said not really believing me. Mia gave Dom a hug and told him he did great and then Letty was at his side so it looked like we were ready to go see what Hector wanted to do with the money since it was a tie. WE walked over to Hector and saw he was talking to some girl. I couldn't see her face since she wasn't facing me but she looked really pretty. She was about 5'6 and had long brown hair with slight curls to it.

"Yo Dom you cool with spilting the money in half since you both won?"Hector asked.

"It's fine with me but where's the other racer I wanna meet him." Dom said. Hector grabbed the girl and spun her around. My breath caught in my throat as I saw who it was.

"Guys I'd like you to meet the other racer, Kaz." He said. This was my Kazzy! My girl! She didn't see me ir Brian who had stiffened as he remembered who it was. She smiled at Dom and said nice race to him then scaned the rest of us and when she got to Brian and me her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of there head.

"Rome." She breathed.

"Kassandra." I said as I remembered that she left me without any goodbye. She flinched from both me using her full name and the harshness in my voice. I felt bad but then remembered she deserved it.

"You know her?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah Rome, Kaz, and I were best friends when we were younger." Bri said.

"What happened?" Mia asked looking confused.

"I left." Kaz stated just as I was about to.

"Without even a goodbye or a reason as to why she was leaving." I said.

"Rome I know that it doesn't seem like it but I didn't just leave." She said. What does she mean she didn't just leave!? What else could it have been!?

"Then what was it?" I asked.

"I can't tell you." She said.

"Rome come on let's take this back to the house you guys are starting to make a scene." Bri said to me.

"Kaz follow us okay?" Dom asked her.

"Yeah okay." She told him. All of us got into our cars and we drove back home. The drive helped clear my head a little and think for a minute. Kazzy was back but she's hiding something from me. I don't know what it is but I don't think it can be anything good. When we go to the house we all went in and into the living room.

"Hey Rome help me get everyone something to drink." Bri said.

"Yeah sure." I said getting up and following him.

"What's up Bri?" I asked knowing he didn't really call me out here to help him with drinks.

"Did you notice something bout Kazzy?" He asked.

"Besides the fact that she's here I haven't got to see her in that good of lighting to notice." I said

"Rome she has really bad purple bags under her eyes and she doesn't really look like she's at that healthy of a weight. She looks like she's just skin and bones." He told me. I looked out of the kitchen into the living room and looked at Kazzy. He was right, crap how could I have not noticed?

"What do you think is wrong with her." I asked him.

"I don't know maybe she's sick?" He said.

"Maybe."I said. Even though I was mad at her I still cared about her.I still loved her no matter what.

"Come on let's go back in bro." Bri said. I looked at him and shook my head laughing.

"Go ahead I'll be in there in a minute." I told Brian.

"Well okay." He said. I grabbed something to eat and opened it. All I could think of was what am I gonna do now? What will happen now that I have Kazzy back in my life.


End file.
